


[Podfic] All the Futures That Could Be

by churkey



Category: Being(s) in Love Series - R. Cooper
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Too many stories and not enough stories, thousands upon thousands of them in the room as they were in Edgar’s mind. But to others it was hushed, and the crackle of the fire was peaceful, so they would often come to sit on the couch and listen to him talk about stories as if they believed what humans did—that storytellers were Seers. That was why Edgar was shown respect although he was a dragon with no treasure of his own.But he certainly didn’t feel wise or all-seeing. He felt slow and foolish, half-lost in a graphic novel about love and unable to pull himself completely free.





	[Podfic] All the Futures That Could Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Futures That Could Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999072) by [R Cooper (rispacooper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/R%20Cooper). 



So I adore this story, author, and series. And I'm thrilled to have permission to podfic this story (and hopefully some of the others also posted here). 

Thanks, R Cooper, for being great.

[stream](https://churkey.nmp.pw/all-the-futures-that-could-be-by-r-cooper/) | [download mp3](https://churkey.nmp.pw/wp-content/uploads/r_cooper-all_the_futures_that_could_be.mp3) | [download m4a](https://churkey.nmp.pw/wp-content/uploads/r_cooper-all_the_futures_that_could_be.m4a)


End file.
